1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device having speakers.
2. Background Information
As shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B, a conventional display device has a substantially rectangular cabinet 122 and a stereo speaker device 130 (See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-33395, for example). The cabinet 122 houses a flat display panel 121 for displaying images. The stereo speaker device 130 includes a left channel reproduction speaker device 131L and a right channel reproduction speaker device 131R. The left and right channel reproduction speaker devices 131L and 131R are substantially the same size. As shown in FIG. 3B, the left and right channel reproduction speaker devices 131L and 131R are configured to be detachably disposed on left and right side faces 122L and 122R of the cabinet 122. In addition, as shown in FIG. 3A, the left and right channel reproduction speaker devices 131L and 131R are configured to be detachably disposed on a top face 122U or a bottom face 122D of the cabinet 122. Furthermore, longitudinal lengths of the left channel reproduction speaker device 131L and the right channel reproduction speaker device 131R is no more than half a longitudinal length of the cabinet 122.
As shown in FIGS. 4A-4C, another conventional display device has an image display unit 201 and left and right speakers 202 and 203 (See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-253333, for example). The image display unit 201 displays an image. The left and night speakers 202 and 203 output audio. Relative positions of the image display unit 201 and the left and right speakers 202 and 203 are varied horizontally based on a signal received from an infrared beam receiver.
As shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B, another conventional display device has an image display unit 301 and left and right speakers 302 and 303 (See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-221922, for example). The image display unit 301 displays an image. The left and right speakers 302 and 303 output audio. Relative positions of the image display unit 301 and the left and right speakers 302 and 303 are changed horizontally by using handles 309 so that the left and right speakers 302 and 303 are positioned at desired positions.
As shown in FIGS. 6A-6C, another conventional display device has a cabinet 403 and left and right speakers (See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-244845, for example). The left and right speakers are rotated around a shaft 411 of the cabinet 403. Each of the left and right speakers has a speaker attachment plate 410 and a polyurethane rubber piece 412. The shaft 411 of the cabinet 403 is press-fitted into the polyurethane rubber piece 412. Thereby, friction force is produced between the shaft 411 and the polyurethane rubber piece 412. The friction force maintains each of orientations of the left and right speakers.
However, it has been discovered in conventional display devices that the arrangement of the speakers needs more variety.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved display device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.